


Hear Our Singing

by hiraethnefarious



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraethnefarious/pseuds/hiraethnefarious
Summary: Before Thorin journies on his quest, he needs his two nephews to accompany him. Dís, who has already lost so much, is not willing to let her sons go so quickly. Thorin and Dís were always close, but this may push them to their breaking point.
Relationships: Dís & Dís's Husband, Dís & Frerin (Tolkien), Dís & Fíli & Kíli & Thorin Oakenshield, Dís & Fíli & Kíli (Tolkien), Dís & Thorin Oakenshield, Dís (Tolkien) & Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The song I included in this is from the movie King Arthur bc its beautiful and I love it.

Dís glares at her brother, anger making her eyes dance with fire. This harsh glare is something Thorin has seen before from Dís, but she's never directed at him previously. Thorin’s sister has only ever been looking at him with love and admiration, never anger.

"I will not let you take them. They're my only sons. They're not yours!" Dís screams. Her small form is shaking with anger. Her usually lovely face is now grave with the pain she's feeling. Her sons, Kíli and Fíli, wish to accompany their uncle on the quest to reclaim Erebor, and he would not have it any other way; they are of Durin's line, of course. T he blood that runs through his veins courses through theirs. But Dís is furious. She does not want to let her two sons go. She's lost her husband, her grandfather, and her father in battle. She has no one left besides her sons, but Thorin needs Kíli and Fíli. 

"Sister, please. You are of Durin's bloodline, too. Do not let your feelings get in the way of-" Thorin begins to say, but she quickly looks at him, tears in her eyes and her expression murderous.

"How dare you. Brother, you do not know what you're asking! You are not a father. You do not know what it is like to have to say goodbye to your child, with the prospect of never seeing them again." She roars, tears streaming down her face. 

Her words make Thorin grimace. Dís is right, to some degree, he does not have children of his own, but the boys have always been like sons to him. 

He looks his sister up and down, shaking his head. She still has her fierce spirit; he remembers vividly, even after the battle, how she remained proud even after almost all was lost. 

o0o

_ Thorin was exhausted, and wounds littered his body. He has defeated the white Orc, and the Dwarves won their battle against the goblins, but the amount of death takes away any happiness they might have felt. Only darkness and anger fill Thorin’s heart now.  _

_ He sits on a large boulder, his shoulders hunched. He has managed to escape the duties for a moment. His thoughts dwell on his dead grandfather and his father, who has disappeared.  _

_ He feels a tap on his shoulder, and a low growl emits from his throat as a warning to whoever interrupts him. However, when he turns, it’s his little sister who is staring at him. Her lips press together, her stature is tall and proud, despite the monumental loss: her grandfather, her father, and her husband.  _

_ Thorin offers no smile or friendly smirk; instead, he grimaces.  _

_ "Rest your eyes, brother," she says softly. _

_ He obliges and lays his head down on her knee. She runs her fingers through his matted hair, and his eyes are squeezed shut.  _

Dís begins singing, then, very softly. The princess rarely sang in public, only hummed sweet melodies to herself, but in this rare moment, she cares not for maintaining appearances. 

_ "Land of bear, land of eagle, land that gave us birth and blessing, land that called us ever homewards... We will go home across the mountains. We will go home; we will go home, we will go home across the mountains,” _

_ o0o _

That song sears into Thorin’s memory. He hates the bitter look that Dís is now giving him, but he will not relent nor change his mind. 

"Dís, you know this has to happen." He mutters quietly. 

She swallows hard and turns her face, tears making her choke, and any words disappear. She clutches the wooden table, tightly, for support. At this moment, his sister looks frail, so unlike herself. Her whitening blonde hair, identical to Fíli, is pulled out of her face and into a messy bun, without the splendor it once held in Erebor. She's still beautiful, but her youthfulness has long since passed. 

"Can you sing? "Thorin murmurs. His sister's far used to my low voice and picked up what I said quickly. And she nods, forcing herself to smile softly. She sits on the floor, and he joins her, my head resting against hers—strands of their hair mix, golden and dark.

"Land of bear, land of eagle, land that gave us birth and blessing, land that called us ever homeward, we will go home across the mountains. We will go home; we will go home, we will go home across the mountains, we will go home, we will go home, we will go home across the mountains. Land of freedom, land of heroes, land that gave us hope and memories. Hear our singing, hear our longing, we will go home across the mountains..."

Thorin listens, silently, letting the words be engraved into his memory forever. 


	2. Chapter 2

The fire snaps and crackles in the fireplace, as its heat and light radiate in the darkness. Dís sits in front of it, on her little, beaten wooden chair. She has no care for what hour of the day it is; she is just eagerly waiting for word on her brother and sons. Typically, Thorin is awake at this time, for multiple reasons- often due to nightmares or restlessness. He would walk past her door so quietly, not wanting to wake his sister or the boys. 

A loud knock at the door interrupts her thoughts. She sighs before drawing her thin blanket tighter around her shoulders and padding through the dark house to the door. As she opens it, she sees a tall man with a long beard and dark grey clothing. He looks heartbroken.

"My dear lady. I am sorry for coming to you at this late hour, but I'm afraid I have news for you. Your sons and brother, as you know, embarked on a quest to take back Erebor. A battle has broken out and they-"

"Where are they?"She interrupts him. A tight feeling is growing in her chest, making breathing difficult.

"Your sons were brave, but they have joined their father now. As has your brother," he tells the dwarf woman, his voice impossibly soft and sad.

Dís grows silent, something foreign for her to do. Gandalf continues speaking, but he quickly becomes quiet as he sees the once proud princess drop to her knees. 

O0o

Time passed slowly for Dís while she waited to be reunited with her boys before they were buried. She feels strangely numb to it all, but the pain will come crashing down eventually. 

She feels a soft hand on her, and she sees Balin. The white-haired, kind man who had looked after her as a child so many times. His face has wrinkled with age, but sadness has taken a toll as well. He no longer smiles.

"This way, lass," he says softly and leads Dís to a tent. He opens the flap for her, and she walks in alone. 

She sees Thorin first. Her brother, who raised her sons when their father was snatched from this world. She feels as if led is running through her veins, making her move slowly, but eventually, her feet take her to her brother's side. She stares at him; cuts and bruises litter his face. His hair is matted and dirty. Often, he would return from his work and be exhausted. He would sit on the floor in front of her while she sang, brushing through his hair. The memory makes Dís press her lips together as her fists ball up, anger radiation through her body. 

“You fool, you damn fool! Why would you do this!?” She sneers out, and she pounds on the stone slab which holds him. She beats again and again until her knuckles bleed. Eventually, her fists give way into a quivering, and her knees buckle. 

A small movement makes her eyes light up, to see a tall, redhead she-elf standing in front of her. The woman saw battle, judging by the scrapes and bruises on her porcelain skin. Like  Dís, her hands are shaking too. She immediately recognizes the stone, which she gave  Kíli in the woman’s hands. 

“This belongs to you,” The elf says, so quietly, it’s barely above a whisper. 

“Did my son give that to you?”  Dís chokes out, with tears brimming in her eyes yet again. The tall elf manages to nod her head, and Dís sighs heavily. “If he gave that to you, then you must have been very special to him. Keep it close to your heart, in his memory.” 

Perhaps, if she had been a better mother and sister, she would have fought harder to keep them from going on this quest. Maybe, she might have saved them. She cannot make herself see her sons yet. So, she stares again at her brother. She knows she will need to leave eventually and continue her journey on her own. 


End file.
